


Two Of Us

by pastel_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_love/pseuds/pastel_love
Summary: A question for sophiacrutchfeild, and a note for Purpleconchitadog2002!





	1. Chapter 1

I honestly don't know where to put this, but if you do, that'd be a great help.

 

So obviously, I'm looking for someone to write a story with (in the Miraculous fandom).

 

This is a bit rushed, but comment if you'd like to collaborate on a story with me. I want to try something new.


	2. Um, who?

I'm just going to be honest here. 

 

I've eliminated guests because I have no way to add them as co creators of a story, or even a sure way to really see if the person I'm responding to really is them (and it's just easier not to have as many choices).

 

A lot of people responded to me, and it was a bit overwhelming and exhilarating to have people willing to collaborate. This brings me to my first point: I know what I'm looking for, but am I what _you're_ looking for? I like fluff or dark stories. Usually I do one shots, but if I'm working with a partner, I'd like to have a multi chaptered fic. I stick with the main love square, but do like couples on the side. I'm not a big fan of Chloe/Nathaniel. (So I don't think Vaders_Apprentice will be up for anything. Tell me if I'm wrong though).

 

I've gone through the stories of the people who responded (of which I mean cruising through to see writing style), and I must say I've narrowed it down to 5 people based on those standards:

 

The_Dark_Lady: I  _really_ love your story "Pieces of Life". (I read it a while ago. Kudos and a bookmark from my other account ~ ) You write well and have a nice way to wrap everything up. I could definitely work with you! Also, I have no idea where to look for your message. *sweatdrop and self conscious laugh*

 

marrthem: I don't know what you like or how you write, but you had basic grammar in your comment, so I could see from that you might be easy to work with. I don't have a lot to go on.

 

AlwaysInSonder: I must say I didn't really read anything of yours since they're not from a fandom I dwell in, but I went through them and you seem to be pretty accomplished. Well done! XD Mostly oneshots, like me, so that would work if you want to do something short; I'm up for oneshots if you don't usually like very longs fics!

 

sophiacrutchfeild: You have a wide variety and dabble in writing both long and short fics. You have quite a bit of stories, huh? A lot of your stuff seems pretty dark, and I like that (though if you want to mix things up, I'd be fine with that, too).

 

aubxde: I'm guessing you like Kpop, like me (Yay, fans unite!). You have one story, and it's pretty short and angsty. I don't have a lot to go off of, but your writing seems pretty good. So if we wrote together, would you want it to be short?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I mentioned can feel free to comment below (maybe even some newbies who're looking into this a little late, or people who just got an account)!
> 
> Thanks!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. Explanation and Questions of Contact

Maybe this is selfish, but I'd be up for doing a fic with all of you separetly (who responded, that is):

 

The_Dark_Lady: I also like to make my favourite characters suffer (Adrien for me, too), so we have that in common. I like the angst realm and related, as well as lighter stuff. I don't think they're really talking to me, I just find them interesting. I did have a hard time in my life at one point, but it's pretty much gone now. I'd like to do whatever you want to do (sorry if it's annoying that that's a bit passive), since I just want to try something new. Email is good for me, so we can communicate there. 

 

Vaders_Apprentice: No, it is not limited to the ships above. I think I'm up for anything that isn't Chloe x Nathaniel... If you're okay with that, I'm up for a collaboration! Just message me!

 

aubxde: I'm okay with planning! I tend to rush into my stories with a vague prompt in mind, but It'll be good for me to mix it up. I definitely like character building, though I'm afraid I'm not very good at it. You could be my guide, though! I'm totally down for angst, though anything else would be good too. A multichaptered fic is definitely down the right lane for me.

 

sophiacrutchfeild: LOTS of messaging would be very purrfect ~ (though I'm a student without a lot of time). I don't really do official artwork, but if that's your thing, I have a lot of respect for you. I don't have many triggers; in fact, I can't think of anything at all. I like violence, gore, and most taboo things, so please don't censor yourself; you'll only end up impeding your creativity. I write fluffy and dark, and a mix of both would be great if you're up for it. I think I'll give it a shot, but I'm low on time now, so I'll do it later, 'kay? :) Chlonath is baseless to me too, but I guess people are looking for a love interest for the Queen (who isn't Adrien). I guess people just assume/hope/infer that something happened after the Evillustrator episode. Big and bright is definitely what I'm looking for (though "bright" could mean "dark", depending on what we decide to write). I want to write something that shines! Multichaptered it is, then!

 

I haven't established a way of contact with anyone other than The_Dark_Lady, but my email is  _"soundsoulmindandbody@gmail.com"_ , for anyone who can email me. I don't have a phone number, so if you don't have an email, I'm sure we can figure something out! When you message me, tell me your nickname/pseudonym (and your Hogwarts house, if you know it), and I'll tell you mine! It'd be a hassle to call each other by our full username (and I have no idea how to pronounce yours, aubxde), anyways. Also, please tell me (if you haven't already) whether or not you'd like to do a multichaptered fix or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, you guys ~  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Chapter 4

sophiacrutchfeild, I was wondering if you still wanted to write with me? You seemed very enthusiastic about it, so I was anticipating us working together. If you changed you mind, please tell me!

 

And Purpleconchitadog2002, I just wanted to say that I've already decided to work with some people. I didn't want to be overwhelmed all at once, but if the sophiacrutchfeild has changed her mind, I'll give something with you a shot, if that's okay.


End file.
